Metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are used in ultra-large scale integrated (ULSI) circuits, which are found in today's semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) chip products. The gate length of the MOSFET is continuously being scaled down for faster circuit speed, higher circuit density and increased functionality, and lower cost per unit function. As the gate length of the MOSFET is scaled into the sub-20 nm regime, the source and drain increasingly interact with the channel to substantially influence the channel potential. Hence, a transistor with a short gate length often suffers from problems related to the inability of the gate to substantially control the on/off states of the channel. Phenomena related to the reduced gate control of the channel potential are called short-channel effects.
Increased body doping concentration, reduced gate oxide thickness, and junction depths are some ways to suppress short-channel effects. However, for device scaling well into the sub-20 nm regime, the requirements for body-doping concentration, gate oxide thickness, and source/drain doping profiles become increasingly difficult to meet using conventional device structures based on bulk silicon substrates. Therefore, alternative device structures that offer better control of short-channel effects are being considered to enable the continued scaling down of transistor sizes.
A highly scalable device structure that offers superior control of short-channel effects is a wrap-around gate structure for a transistor (a.k.a., surround-gate or gate-all-around transistor structure). A wrap-around gate structure typically has a gate that surrounds or wraps around a channel region. This structure effectively improves the capacitance coupling between the gate and the channel, as compared to conventional bulk silicon substrate transistor structures, double-gate transistor structures, and triple-gate transistor structures. With the wrap-around gate structure, the gate gains significant influence on the channel potential, and therefore improves suppression of short-channel effects. A wrap-around gate structure typically allows the gate length to be scaled down by about 50% more compared to a double-gate structure. An example of a wrap-around gate structure is illustrated in FIG. 1. More specifically, FIG. 1a shows a perspective view of an exemplary transistor 1 having a source 2 and drain 4 formed of a semiconductor nano-wire. Extending between the source and drain is a channel region 7 (as shown in cross sectional view FIG. 1b). A gate dielectric 10 wraps around the channel region 7 and a gate electrode 8 wraps around the gate dielectric. Electric field effects that gate electrode 8 exerts on channel region 7 are schematically illustrated by arrows 12 in FIG. 1b. 
There are several different ways to implement a wrap-around gate transistor structure. For example, the transistor channel may be oriented vertically or horizontally. Many of the existing designs for horizontally oriented channels have a square or rectangular shaped cross-section. When the channel cross-section is rectangular or square, enhanced field effects at the corners of the rectangle may cause that part of the transistor to turn on earlier (i.e., having a lower threshold voltage) than parts of the transistor at the flat sides of the rectangular channel cross-section. This may result in a parasitic off-state leakage. Hence, a cylindrical channel cross-section is preferred over a rectangular channel cross-section.
Current attempts at obtaining a more circular channel cross-section are made by oxidizing the silicon beam forming the channel to round the corners of the rectangular channel cross-section. However, this method requires a large amount of oxidation, and hence a large amount of oxide formation, to convert the rectangular channel cross-section shape to a rounded or circular channel cross-section. Hence, there is a need for a way to manufacture a transistor channel, preferably having a rounded or circular cross-section shape, without having to form excessive oxide about the channel.